Past Imperfect
| miniseries = | minino = 3 | writer = Glenn Greenberg | penciler = Michael Collins | inker = Keith Williams | colorist = Matt Webb | letterer = Chris Eliopoulos | editor = Tim Tuohy & Bob Harris | omnibus = | published = | format = | pages = 32 | story = 23 | publisher = Marvel Comics | date = 2275 | stardate = 7683.1 }} Past Imperfect was the third of five stories in the TOS ''Untold Voyages'' miniseries published by Marvel Comics in 1998. The story was set after , depicting events from the third year of Captain Kirk's second five-year mission aboard the refurbished . In this story, Joanna McCoy reunited with her father Leonard McCoy. Publisher's description ;Cover blurb: :The past comes back to haunt Dr. McCoy! Summary The put in at Starbase 11 for shore leave. McCoy beamed down to see his daughter Joanna, whom he last saw prior to the V’Ger incident. Unexpectedly, instead of waiting alone, he saw her chatting with James T. Kirk. The three went to dinner, then Kirk took her to the Enterprise for a tour of the ship. But the elder McCoy was nervous about her being around Kirk, and confronted her when she returned late to her hotel. She recoiled at his fatherly protectiveness and stormed out. Leonard also asked Kirk to stay away from her. Joanna was established to have been engaged to a man called at medical school, but it didn't work out, and she dropped out. Leonard and Jocelyn McCoy divorced when Joanna was five years old, and the two women then went to Alpha Centauri. Jahn, the prominent Only of Miri's homeworld, stole a shuttle from the Federation teams on Miri's homeworld. At gunpoint he’d forced one of the Federation workers to fly him to Starbase 11, where he’d intended to kill McCoy as revenge for the death of Miri. But after having spied McCoy and Kirk with Joanna, Jahn changed his plans and abducted her, taking them both to his homeworld. Jahn revealed that Leonard’s cure in 2266 for the Onlies wasn’t as effective as he thought. Now, the Onlies were sick again, and dying. Sleuthing by Spock revealed an unauthorized arrival and departure by a shuttle assigned to Miri's homeworld. Having deduced that Jahn might have taken Joanna, warped ahead of the shuttle. Kirk, Spock, McCoy and two security officers confronted Jahn when the shuttle landed, but Jahn held Joanna at gunpoint. When Jahn threatened to kill her, Leonard could tell that Jahn was starting to press the trigger and dove into the Only, punching him, as the phaser fired harmlessly into the air. Jahn passed out, weak from an illness. Leonard and Joanna hugged. Later, McCoy reviewed all the data left by the Federation teams who had been killed in frustration by the Onlies. McCoy considered that his original vaccine might have mutated, and he modified the serum to at least stabilize the Onlies. Whether it would work would not be known, as the Onlies wanted all the adults to leave the planet. Joanna became sympathetic to Jahn’s situation, and he said it would be all right if Joanna returned. Joanna said she would return to medical school. The two McCoys reconciled, and Kirk visited Miri’s grave. Log entries *;Personal log: Doctor Leonard H. McCoy recording. Stardate 7683.1 : The ''Enterprise is orbiting Starbase Eleven, where the crew will be taking a long-awaited, much-deserved and much-needed shore leave... ... And where I will be reunited with my daughter, Joanna, whom I haven't seen since before I returned to Starfleet over three years ago, during the V'Ger crisis. I'm very pleased that she was able to get from Earth and come here for a few days, and I'm looking forward to catching up on lost time with her.'' References Characters :Jahn • James T. Kirk • Joanna McCoy • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • Spock • Montgomery Scott • Unnamed Starfleet personnel Pavel Chekov • Jocelyn McCoy • Miri • • V'Ger Starships and vehicles : ( refit heavy cruiser) • workbee • SW7 class shuttlecraft Locations :Yko (Starbase 11 • Astral Lounge • hotel) • Miri's homeworld Alpha Centauri • Earth (Africa) • the galaxy Races and cultures :Human • Only States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Security Science and technology :AIDS • Atalskes phaser IV • autopilot • navigation computer • phaser • phaser pistol • plague • polio vaccine • transporter • type-2 phaser • wrist communicator Ranks and titles :commander • chief medical officer • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s) Other references :20th century • bar • distress call • energy • government • happy hour • humanoid • insignia • lifeform • matter • medical school • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • rank insignia • shore leave • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (early 2270s) • technology • title • uniform • universe • weapon Timeline | format1 = comic | before1 = #2: Worlds Collide | after1 = #4: Silent Cries }} Chronology ;2266 : Enterprise visited Miri's homeworld. ( }}) ;2275 : Stopover at Starbase 11. Appendices Background * The credits included a notation, “inspired by a concept by D.C. Fontana,” which referred to the origins of the Joanna McCoy character as outlined in , pages 545-549. Fontana’s concept included a suggestion that Leonard would become overly-protective after seeing Kirk with Joanna, and that Joanna would respond by saying he had no right to act like a father. * Joanna also reunited with her father in the 2270s in an alternate series of events. In that story, Joanna was also held at gunpoint. That time, however, she was attacked by Klingon commander Kagg and rescued by her Vulcan fiancé Suvak, who died saving her. In that version of events, Leonard hadn’t seen Joanna since the family’s divorce, and she had become a nurse. ( ) * The uniforms of the security officers in this story were all colored bright pink. Related stories * }} * – Miri’s death revealed. * – Alternate events describing Joanna’s reunion with her father in 2274. Images uV3 comic.jpg|Cover image. uV3-Jahn.jpg|Jahn. uV3-Joanna.jpg|Joanna McCoy. uV3-Miri.jpg|Miri. uV3-Shuttle.jpg|SW7 class shuttlecraft. External links * * Joanna McCoy article at Memory Alpha, the wiki for canon Star Trek. category:tOS comics Category:1998 productions and publications